I'm Cut
by alyce-warbler
Summary: Set in Season 1. Rachel is throwing up in one of the bathroom stalls,Quinn walks in that moment. Maybe after all,they weren't so different.
1. Unpretty

**Pairing: **Faberry,some Finchel.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Eating disorder.  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> I don't own anything,Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry belong to Ryan Murphy,if I owned Glee, Faberry would be canon.

_**I'm Cut**_

Rachel was on her knees in front of the toilet,she loved her body of course she did. She always got people telling her to get a nose job because she wasn't 'pretty' enough or the definition of 'pretty' for other people. But that wasn't the reason she was shoving her index and middle finger to the back of her throat. Finn had showed lately still having kind of a puppy love crush on Quinn,she was gorgeous but he was dating her right now,not Quinn and that's what made her to this. The cheerleader was the prettiest girl on school and everyone would be dying to date her and Finn once did and he had choosen her instead of Quinn,but lately he had been so…uninterested on her. She was vomiting in the toilet,she wouldn't have choosen doing this to lose weight since she always did a morning routine but right now this was her only choice.

'Santana_?' _She heard a soft voice from outside the stall,and from the only Quinn Fabray. Rachel stopped vomiting when only bile came out and she started coughing. Cleaning her chin with her sweater's sleeve. She was scared to come out,Quinn always made fun of her appareance or clothing. What she would do when she knew she was the one throwing up? 'Santana,is that you,stop with the nonsense already we've been through this. Coach Sylvester said-'

'It's not Santana' Rachel interrumpted Quinn,her voice was raspy so she doubt she'd recognize her. '….Rachel?' Dammit,she had. Rachel stood up,flushed the toilet and opened the stall slowly. She was looking at down at her feet,tears forming in her eyes. Too scared to look up at the blonde. 'Rachel…how? I mean…why?' Quinn was confused now,Rachel always seemed to be happy with her body,even tho all the crap people used to give her,including her. 'It's nothing…' Rachel mumbled. 'When someone is shoving their fingers down their throat it isn't nothing,Rachel.' Quinn said harshly,but she did it because even if she didn't want to admit it worry her and she cared. She wished she would've had the enough confidence to haven't got a nose job before. But here she was,standing in front of the person that always proven to love herself no matter what throwing up not because she was sick,because she wanted to lose weight even tho she was in a perfect shape. Quinn was pregnant,still not with a baby bump since the Cheerios' uniform was tight enough to make her look like she had just a big lunch. 'It's Finn…' Rachel said looking up to Quinn infront of her.


	2. Jesus Take Wheel

**Pairing:** Faberry,some Finchel.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Eating disorder.  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> I don't own anything,Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry belong to Ryan Murphy,if I owned Glee, Faberry would be canon.

_**Jesus take wheel**_

Rachel was throwing up on her bathroom's toilet,her dads were out for their anniversary. Rachel smiled cheerfully at them,she had to. She didn't want to worry them,not in their day. She had eaten a piece of the lasagna her dads's had left cooked for her,she didn't felt like eating. She didn't feel like eating a lot lately. When she finished throwing up,she cleaned herself up,flushed the toilet and ran to her room,throwing herself to her bed,curling up before tears streamed down to her face. She hated doing this,but she wasn't good enough to be with Finn,she wasn't good enough for anyone.

Quinn was at church with her parents,she was playing with her cross necklace,looking to her feet. She kept wondering about the whole Rachel thing right now. Why would she do that? From most of the girls at McKinley she was the one who accepted herlsef no matter what. She closed her eyes and started praying internally '_God,please. Help Rachel,let me help her,please. I'm asking you that,give me some kind of sign to help her anything.' _She opened her eyes,and fixed her hair. She looked at her mom and she looked back at her. She just smiled like if everything was alright,nothing was alright.  
>_<p>

'Finn!' Quinn called out,storming at him,her tone of voice was harsh like when she threw some kind of insult at someone.

'What's happening between you and Rachel?' She said,glaring at him,she didn't even know why she was looking at him like if she wasn't she would've kick him in the nads with a high kick. 'Nothing,we're dating' Finn said awkwardly,he knew about Quinn being pregnant,of course he did. But things got hard when he fell for Rachel and well,break up with her.

'I'm not stupid,I'm very aware that you two are dating.' She said raising her voice,she sighed after saying that. She needed to calm down,she wouldn't admit that she cared,she would never admit that she cared about Rachel Berry. 'Why do you care so much? As far as I know you don't care about our relationship,or about Rachel to be honest.' He said shrugging,Quinn wanted to slap him right now. Why did he always had to be so obnoxious?

'It's…..nothing,that you'd care about.' She claimed before turning around around and walking away.

She had to make Rachel get in her senses and she needed to know how her relationship with Finn worked. It was about a week ago that she found out about Rachel's situation. She saw the short brunette opening her locker to put her binders in it,she looked pale,tired with dark circles under her eyes.

Her mouth dropped slightly,she looked awful. She walked to her about to speak when something harsh and cold hitted both of them.

A Cherry slushie,she blinked furiously lots of times trying to make her vision better again. She glanced quickly at Rachel,she looked disgusted and humiliated,biting her bottom lip to keep her sobs from coming.

The jock that had slushied them was walking away now 'What's your problem?' Quinn yelled at him,furiously her fists on her hips. 'You are talking to me?' The jock said not believing that Quinn Fabray would stand up for a Glee club loser like Rachel Berry. 'I'm pretty sure that you are the douchebag that slushied us.'

She said glaring at him,the people in the hallway couldn't believe what they were seeing. Quinn getting slushied and standing up for Rachel,also fighting with a jock. 'I swear that if you ever,_ever _slushie me or her.' She said pointing at Rachel,whose insides were clenching right now,trying to keep the tears from falling. 'You're going to regret doing it,because I'm pretty sure my high kicks are good enough to make that happen.' She turned around,walked to Rachel and almost drag her to the girls's bathroom. Rachel had gotten so much crap over this years,and from now on.

Quinn was gonna make sure that didn't happen anymore.

Rachel was now leaning on the sink of girls's bathroom,while Quinn was washing her hair. 'There's no need for you to do this.' Rachel said,her voice was raspy. Her voiced had turned raspy after she had started throwing up so often,she didn't even fight for solos at Glee Club. They now usually go to Kurt,Santana and even Tina. Which only had 2 solos over the year,and one of them got heckled.'It's the least I can do…after all that I had done to you.' Quinn said biting her lip down. She knew about Rachel's secret,maybe she should tell her's .'Rachel….can I tell you something?' She finished washing Rachel's hair and looked at her.

Rachel nodded and looked curiously at her,trying to dry her hair with her now ruined sweater.

Quinn sighed heavinly before three words leaving her mouth. '_I'm pregnant…'_


	3. Are we too broken to be fixed?

**Pairing: **Faberry,some Finchel.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Eating disorder.  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> I don't own anything,Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry belong to Ryan Murphy,if I owned Glee, Faberry would be canon.

**A/N: **Thanks so much all of you! Honestly I didn't think this would get so many favorites and story alerts :) I appreciate that you take the time to read the crap that I write,thanks for leaving reviews,I'd like to know what do you think of it :D! Also if you want to know more about me you can go to my tumblr,my URL is miss-colfer just so you know :3

_**Are we too broken to be fixed?**_

Rachel stared in shock at Quinn,she never expected that the perfect head cheerleader would get pregnant,maybe of Santana or Brittany but never Quinn. Since she never seem the type of girl that would just simply put out,especially since she is the president of the Celibacy club.

'Is it….Finn's?' she asked,fearful. That his boyfriend had sex with Quinn,she didn't thought that but it would hurt even more that he liked Quinn physically better than her.

'No.' Quinn replied,softly. Trying to hold back the tears,she never thought she'd be telling this to Rachel,since they never were close. But lately she felt that they were closer than ever.

'It isn't Finn's? Then who-?'

'It's Puck's.' Quinn answered quickly,in other case she wouldn't be telling this to Rachel. Since she couldn't keep a secret,but she was keeping her 'secret' that was kind of the last thing she could do.

'Does Finn knows?' she asked,cleaning her ruined mascara off her cheeks. 'No he doesn't and I don't plan telling him.' She said looking at herself in the mirror,fixing her ponytail.

'Why not?' Rachel looked at her,she hoped she didn't annoy Quinn like she had done with everyone else.

'Because I'll already get tons of crap for being pregnant when everyone finds out,I won't need more saying that I cheated on my boyfriend because a stupid guy with a Mohawk got me drunk and people thinking I'm a slut.' She said,anger in her voice.

Rachel looked down at her hands,she didn't expect that the nice Quinn would last long but it was that at least someone listened to her. 'Sorry I shouldn't have asked.' Rachel said fixing her hair besides her ear.

'No,Rachel I-I…' Quinn tried to apologize but she closed her mouth when Rachel started talking again 'No,it's my fault I should have asked…it's something personal. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I better be leaving now.'

Rachel left the bathroom,walking quickly through the halls trying people not to notice her,weeks ago she wouldn't do that. She always walked with her head high being sure everyone noticed her,bursting out with confidence,and now the least thing she wanted was to get noticed.

And that was killing Quinn.

Everyone was in their own business in the choir room. Finn and Puck talking about some videogames,Tina was fixing Artie's bowtie while she mentioned songs they could sing together one day. Mike and Brittany teached each other new dance moves while Santana watched lovingly at Brittany. And Kurt and Mercedes were planning their next shopping trip. Quinn just waited for Rachel,not caring of Mr. Schue's absence.

finally arrived but no sign of Rachel,she looked at the door once in a while until she couldn't take it anymore.

',I'm not feeling well…can I leave,please?' She said,ignoring the confused looks everyone shooted at her.

'Yes,just take care ok?' He said,he knew about Quinn being pregnant but she didn't look sick but he wouldn' take any risks.

Quinn quickly stood up and walked to the girl's bathroom,when she entered she heard the sound of someone throwing up. 'Rachel,please open the door! Rachel!' she started knocking the door loudly.

Rachel stopped throwing up when bile started coming out. She was lost she couldn't hear Quinn desesperate knocks and callings until she stopped. She flushed the toilet and cleaned herself she opened the door and looked at a desperate and panicked Quinn.

'Quinn,wha-?'

'You weren't at Glee and…I got worried.' She said crossing her arms over her chest,looking at everywhere except at Rachel. She wouldn't never admit that she worried over Rachel or that she even cared. She was a cheerleader,and Rachel was….well,the Glee club loser. But she was her friend,or she thought so since their relationship was never good.

'There's no need for you to do it,it's not your problem.' Rachel said,washing her hands avoiding looking at herself in the mirror.

'Maybe it's not,but I want to help you Ru…Rachel.' It kind of became usual to insult her,but she was trying to change that.

'There is nothing you can do.'

'Yes there is-'

'No.' Rachel turned around and looked at Quinn,'Look,I appreciate what you are trying to do but this is not your problem,so I think it will be better for both of us if you don't get in this.'

She nodded and turned around leaving,Quinn just standed there in shock. She wouldn't thought that Rachel would blow her off just like that. But Quinn finally got a little time to start thinking what the hell she was doing.


End file.
